1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an additive composition suitable for use in the compounding of a granular detergent. More specifically, the present invention relates to an additive composition for a granular detergent, capable of providing an excellent soft finish or touch in fabrics to be washed, while simultaneously washing the fabrics at a low temperature, without causing deposition of the remaining additive composition particles on the washed fabrics.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore, when fabrics are washed at home, a soft finish has generally been afforded to fabrics by first washing fabrics with conventional detergents and, then, treating the fabrics with a softening agent containing as a main ingredient a cationic surfactant such as a quaternary ammonium salt after rinsing the washed fabrics with a large amount of water. However, these soft finishing operations are troublesome and time-consuming. Accordingly, it is desired by consumers to develop a detergent composition capable of simultaneously washing and softening fabrics to be washed.
It is known that only slightly water-soluble di (long chain alkyl) type quaternary ammonium salts can exhibit an excellent soft finish and antistatic effects in fabric laundering operations, as compared with water-soluble mono long-chain alkyl type quaternary ammonium salts. However, when di (long chain alkyl) type quaternary ammonium salts are used together with detergent compositions, there occur problems that the desired soft finish cannot be obtained due to the fact that the quaternary ammonium salts are not sufficiently dispersed during the laundering when the laundering temperature is low and the laundering time is short and that the di (long chain alkyl) type quaternary ammonium salts are deposited and remained in washed fabrics, which seems to be as if the soiled portions to be cleaned remain in the fabrics to be washed.